Broken Bonds
by Fallenwolfe
Summary: Two pokemon fall deeply in love, but on the night of their anniversary are torn apart.


A short story I did for my bro Silver1kunai, please let me know what you think, and I'll be back to working on Atonement again as well.

Viridian forest…It is a place of wonder and natural beauty, a place where the sun filters through the emerald canopy and where pikachus and paras alike can roam and live happily in the world of pokemon. A place where the crystal clear waters brings life to the trees and to the neighboring village And _that_ day was no exception, the day that two pokemon met and changed each other's lives… Forever.

"Man it's such an awesome day! There's totally no way this could get any better bro!" the pikachu jumped in the air and pumped his fist in excitement and victory, the bulbasaur walking quietly next to him simply smirked in amusement as the air crackled with static from the pikachu's enthusiasm, "I'm telling you, that was the most awesome fight we've ever been in, man when that human came after us with that psychotic scissor-," he blew out an exaggerated sigh of relief as they rounded a bend in the small poketrail leading to their secret hideout, " I thought we were done for, that was totally sick how you came in with that vine whip out of nowhere, and then…BLAM!"

Startled the bulbasaur jumped a little as heated sparks exploded from the pikachu's clap of emphasis, he chuckled, "Jeez Ryan don't you ever get tired of fighting? It seems like every day we run into some pokemon or another and you just have to pick a fight with them." Suddenly the obscured trail ended and they found the hidden glade, very few pokemon had ever set eyes on this place, and not a single human would even have guessed at its existence. The two friends sat down at the edge of a small, shallow pond and snacked on some oran berries they had stockpiled, and the bulbasaur went on, "I mean, I like battling as much as most pokemon, but you know, we could try just taking it easy for a while, maybe settle down, find girlfriends or something you know?"

Slowly Ryan munched on the oran berry, the fuzzy yellow fur on his paws stained blue from the messy fruit and his ear twitched happily as he finished it, "Uuuuuuuuuummmm…" he waited for a good while, just staring at the crystal twinkling of the gentle wind-blown waters, thinking about his best friend's question, then the silence of the glade was shattered by his high-pitched, yet adorable laughter, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he held his sides, unable to stop giggling.

A slight blush slowly crept its way through the bulbasaur's light green skin and he bit his lip, embarrassed, "Why are you laughing at me? I'm serious."

Finally the pikachu was able to control himself and he smiled at his friend, "Hey Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but are you kidding me? How are we going to be the most bad-assest duo in the whole forest if we let ourselves get distracted by some -," he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue, making a funny face as he blurted out the word, "ggguuuuuuuuuurl!"

Sam couldn't help but crack at the sight of his friend's ridiculous face, and they broke down laughing together at the absurd thought that something as simple as a girl could get in the way of their dreams. Suddenly Ryan stopped and sat bolt upright, one ear stuck straight up and twitched as he strained to listen, "what is it-?"

"Shhhh!" Ryan cut off the bulbasaur's question as his head snapped back to the path from where they had entered their hangout, "back there! We have to hurry, someone's in trouble!"

The yellow mouse pokemon bolted off down the path as the not-so-agile bulbasaur struggled to catch up. Sam sprinted the entire way and abruptly came to a stop as he ran head-on into his friend's back, "Oof! How come I didn't hear anything?" bulbasaur rubbed his head as he stood next to the pikachu, instantly his mind registered the situation before them.

Ryan's reply was uncharacteristically grim as he grinned cheekily, "You have holes for ears, remember?"

Before them was the junction where the secret poketrail met the main road that the humans had cleared long ago for travelling through the dense and confusing forest, and in that dirt road stood a human wearing black spandex shorts and matching top with a red jacket slung over her shoulder. Her shoulder length brown hair was held back by a red pokeball bandanna and before her stood a blood red scissor. His steel hard claws gleamed with a deadly shine as he hungrily stared down a chikorita, grinning evilly as he licked his lips, waiting for a command. "Scissor, wear her out for a bit, I want to make this easy, I'm running low on pokeballs!"

Panicking, the chikorita tried to run into the forest, but her back paw became entangled in a vine and she planted, face-first into the hard dirt road. Struggling wildly she tried to turn and free herself, but the Scissor was already upon her, her scream of fear split through the soft summer air and straight through Ryan's electrolyzed heart.

Was it rage, anger, kindness? Years later the pikachu still didn't know the answer, but when he let out his scream of violence, both the scissor and the trainer stopped to look at him. From inside his chest the feelings grew, before he realized it, he had lowered his head for a full on tackle and was charging recklessly at the scissor. Halfway there he felt himself let go as his body became nothing more than a projectile of pure plasmic voltage and he felt nothing as he collided with the red, bug-type demon.

"Hey Jenny, guess what I brought!?" the ever energetic pikachu bounced into the den and landed right in front of the shy chikorita, who let out a cute squeak and jumped as a yellow furry ball of static and bright forest flowers came flying towards her.

She smiled and blushed, her adorable green cheeks turned violet as she nuzzled her boyfriend, "Wow, Ryan, they're so pretty, where did you find them?"

Ryan placed the bundle of blue, red, and pink flowers at his girlfriend's feet, he cleared his throat and began narrating a story in an exaggerated voice, "Well, t'was a clear and sunny spring day, and a lone pikachu doth walked through the forest as he-," he broke down in a fit of coughing as his voice squeaked and chikorita began giggling uncontrollably. He recovered and simply shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "well, after all it is our fifth anniversary, and I saw them and thought they were so pretty, they reminded me of you, I couldn't just leave them there, all alone."

A sad look crept into the chikorita's eyes as she smiled and leaned into pikachu, barely able to stop the tears that nearly fell from her eyes onto her boyfriend's soft, and lovingly warm yellow fur. He held her tightly and put his head next to hers as she leaned into his shoulder, she whispered quietly to him, "I'm sorry, I always get like this on our anniversary, but I still see him when I go to bed, I see that horrible smile and those glinting claws, and then I think of you, and I feel safe." She took a shaky breath and nearly calmed down as Ryan softly kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, "but no matter what I do I'm always afraid that they'll come back, and then they'll be after you and they'll take you and I'll just watch helplessly…"

Ryan looked her in the eyes with a reassuring confidence literally sparking from his cheeks, "I promise, if they try then I'll just beat them back again, and again, and again, I swear I won't let them touch you, ever." Jenny giggled as the static tickled her leaf and her boyfriend headed into the forest, "I'll be back soon, dinner will be my treat tonight!"

The worried chikorita just closed her eyes as she watched him go, the soft ground was the only thing that witnessed her quiet words, "It's not me I'm afraid for Ry…" she sighed and pushed the unhappy thoughts to the back of her mind, then began sweeping out the den, tidying up for _that_ night's special dinner, the dark thoughts disappeared from the young grass pokemon's mind as she began humming cheerfully to herself, "I think tonight is going to be the night."

Ryan and Jenny cuddled closely on the shore of their secret glade, the wind blew gently through the trees and the whispering leaves rustled secret messages that no one could ever understand. The night was warm and pleasant, the perfect setting for the oddly matched couple, but nothing made them happier than being in each-others company, just sitting next to each other, feeling the press of their bodies and the soft thump of their hearts beating in rhythm.

Taking a deep breath the pikachu leaned over and softly kissed her cheek, "Jenny, no matter how long we've been together, I feel that nothing could ever separate us, I only love you more and more the longer we spend together."

A deep purple blush spread across the chikorita's cute face, "Ryan, I-," she sighed happily as she leaned closer into her boyfriend's side, and the fireflies began to glow as they flitted through the night's soft silence, "I love you more than anything, I always want to be with you, forever."

Ryan's heart skipped and butterflies danced in his stomach as he stared into Jenny's gentle red eyes, he leaned in to her…

She leaned in to him…

They kissed…

Nothing could ever be more perfect, the couple had found the love of their life in each other and nothing could ever break the bonds their hearts had sealed around the other's.

"Jenny…" Ryan pulled away and held her paws in his, "will you be my mate?"

The chikorita sobbed and locked her muzzle with his, "Yes…Always."

For a while they just sat there, locked in their kiss of loving passion, Jenny knew that _this night_, this night was the night. "Ryan," he looked at her, his breath quickened as she stared deeply into his soul, "there's something I want us to do…together…"

The yellow mouse pokemon's heart began to thud as he nuzzled her cheek, "anything you want, this night is for us…"

Jenny took a breath, looked shyly at her mate, and then began to nuzzle him affectionately as she slowly worked her way down his soft body. Her tongue darted out, triggering the sensitive spots along Ryan's stomach and he twitched in pleasure as she hesitantly made her way to his groin, even in the moonlight the aroused pikachu could see the deep purple blush, spreading across his lover's face, "Do you mind if I-," she looked into his eyes nervously.

Ryan lowered his face to hers and slid his tongue to dance with his partner's, after a moment he pulled away and caressed the broad leaf on her head and she shivered, "Jenny, I'm yours now, we can do anything you want…" she nodded.

A wave of sensation unlike any he had ever felt ran up the pikachu's spine as static danced its way through his fur, he had to concentrate on his breathing as his soul mate's broad pink tongue gently flitted its rough padding over his sheath. His pulse raced as his member discreetly slid into view and he sighed as the still cautious chikorita took the tip of it in her mouth.

Jenny had never done anything like this before and she was unsure if her lover enjoyed it, but the hesitation faded as she looked into his eyes and found him lost in emotion and pleasure. Ryan smiled reassuringly and she began working her tongue over the soft pink member. The emboldened chikorita went deeper as she felt her partner begin to twitch his hips in small thrusts, she knew that she wanted to please him in any way she could, for everything he had done to make her life wonderful.

Slowly the chikorita massaged her lover's throbbing pink penis with her throat and giggled as she felt as though she had just swallowed a pack of pop-rocks. She pulled away and bit her lip seductively, "Ryan," her words were barely audible as the gentle spring night continued on, "I want you, I want to feel what it's like…to have a mate…" slowly she turned around and spread her hind legs opening herself to her new mate.

Ryan needed no more encouragement as he brought his tongue to the soft folds protecting his lover's virginity. The smell nearly drove him to the edge, she wanted him dearly, but he resisted as his mouth prepared her for what was about to happen. He slowly pulled away as her fluids began dripping onto his lapping tongue and he knew she was ready.

Gingerly he held the tip of his head to the entrance of her labia, he carefully worked it into the tight folds and he could hear Jenny begin to moan at the new experience of a male's pleasure. His advancement into her clenching tunnels was halted as he felt his bulging member stop as it hit a resistance inside her. Ryan bit his lip in excitement and pulled out until only a small portion of his meat was held inside her quivering walls, then he rammed into her folds and broke the seal of her virginity.

Jenny cried out in a mixture of brief pain and indomitable ecstasy as her senses were overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure that sent her walls into orgasmic spasms. Her insides were uncontrollable as the waves of static bliss spiked here nerves to her very core and sent shivers up her spine.

Ryan had never been happier in his life as he felt his lover's soft insides clench tightly around his dripping wet shaft. He grunted and cried out in joy as her orgasm washed over his rod in wave after wave of moist pleasure and he couldn't help but climax as her convulsions sent his own orgasm into her womb.

For a while they just laid with each other, listening to one another's breath as the bright moon made its way through the starry backdrop of the night's sky. Gentle gusts of wind sent glistening ripples through the pond and sent warm shivers through the lovers' fur. That night they fell asleep, wrapped in the comforting embrace of their undying love.

That morning Jenny woke up, with an empty patch of grass by her side, unworried she rose and rinsed off in the pond and returned to their den, searching for her mate. He left no trace in their home and no trace by the pond, for hours she searched, eventually resorting to desperate cries as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Scissor quick attack!"

Ryan spun around, caught off guard as a red blur knocked the wind out of him and slammed him into a tree. He struggled to get up, but the scissor slashed his legs and he fell to the earth in a helpless ball of fur. Chikorita screamed as the scissor's body slam pinned her down, laughing evilly as he tried to bite her, "Scissor back off!"

Instantly the red bug pokemon jumped back and the red jacketed trainer pulled a pokeball from the belt around her hips, it expanded in her hand and she threw it at her target, "You're mine now chikorita!"

"PPIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU UU!"

The pokeball exploded in a red beam of light and Jenny closed her eyes in fear, waiting for whatever unknown sensation would take her away, "At least Ryan will be safe…" she felt herself being pulled away…

The chikorita gasped as she fell into the water, "RUN Jenny, RUN!" she struggled to the surface as she saw the red and white capturing device fall to the ground and begin to sway, as if a furious struggle were taking place inside its shell.

Gloating, the trainer picked up the pokeball and threw it into the air, "yea I finally got chiko-wha-?" the human's mouth dropped in shock as pikachu emerged from the ball, shaking his head confusedly.

Ryan turned and saw Jenny, he ran for her and tried to reach out, and she ran to him. Their paws nearly met as the foreboding beam of red light reached out for the desperate pikachu...

Waking in a cold sweat, Ryan the pikachu shot up and confusedly looked around the campsite. He held his head in his paws as he tried to shake the nightmare from his thoughts, it had been years since he had seen her, but the memories still haunted him. It hurt him inside, knowing he would never be able to let his mate know he was still alive, never be able to tell her how sorry he was that he let himself get captured the morning they had lain together by that pond as he tried to find her a nice breakfast. But he sighed, that life was over, he could never go back, only forward. And today was the day that his trainer and friends took on the league challenge.

Jenny the chikorita was never the same after that morning. From the day she gave birth to her son, to the day that she died, there was always that sad, mournful look in her eye. She had never forgiven Ryan for running away and leaving her to suffer alone, and she had never looked at another man again, it was all she could do to bring up her son without leaving him to fend for himself. And every morning she sat by that pond, watching the sun rise, hopelessly waiting for a chance that her lover would return.

Created by Fallenwolfe

For my bro Silver1Kunai


End file.
